Merci
by linoa99999
Summary: V'la chap 2! venez lire et LAISSER des messages siouplait!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :Vani

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : j'en sais rien.

Disclamer: y sont pas à moi et perso je m'en plains pas!!!!! trop remuant!!

Warning : rien pour l'instant

_Prologue_

-Merci. Ce mot raisonnait encore aux oreilles du jeune homme châtain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'avait autant touché. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un le remerciait.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se tourna vers la silhouette recroquevillée sur son lit. Comme dans un rêve un rayon de lune transperça soudain les nuages pour aller se perdre dans les cheveux blonds de son invité imprévu.

D'où se gamin pouvait il venir ? Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans. Il sourit à cette pensée. Lui avait à peine 20 ans, pas beaucoup plus. Pourtant l'adolescent lui semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Il avait l'air tellement fragile et surtout il était extrêmement mignon.

-C'est bizarre, songeât-il, la seule chose que je sais de lui c'est son nom Quatre. Je pourrais peut être en savoir plus une fois qu'il sera revenu à lui.

Comme s'il avait entendu ces pensées, l'adolescent blond ouvrit les yeux. De magnifiques yeux bleus océan…qui avaient l'air complètement paniqué ! Lorsque Quatre croisa le regard vert du jeune homme il se leva, lui sourit et tenta de se lever. Mais aussitôt le châtain intervint.

-Non, ne bouge pas. Tu n'es pas en état.

-Si, ca va. Et puis je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Premièrement tu ne me déranges pas. Deuxièmement, tu ne t'es pas vu dans une glace, tu as au moins quarante de fièvre ; Et troisièmement, je ne suis pas vous, mon nom c'est Trowa, juste Trowa. Un point c'est tout.

-D'accord, murmura l'adolescent, vaincu par l'éclat des yeux verts de son interlocuteur. Moi c'est Quatre.

-Je le sais, répondit l'autre avec un sourire, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Et maintenant mon petit Quatre, si tu me disais comment tu en es arrivé là ? Son sourire s'élargit en voyant le petit blond hocher la tête.

_Dites moi si ça vous plait et si vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé !_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur :linoa

Genre : j'en sais toujours rien.

Base : toujours Gundam Wing et mon imagination

Disclamer : y sont toujours pas à moi. (Mais je commence à me dire que ça me plairait)

Rien d'autre à dire sauf que si vous lisez c'est que j'ai trouvé comment mettre l'histoire en ligne !

Les deux premières lignes auraient du être dans le prologue, mais comme elles n'étaient pas apparues et que j'écris sous Word je les mets là. Le chapitre se passe deux mois plus tôt.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Quatre s'était souvent posé la question. Alors devant Trowa qui semblait prêt à l'écouter, il commença son récit.

_Chapitre2 : Première fois_

_-Allé, Quatre, s'te plais, viens avec moi !_

_-Non ! La réponse était catégorique. Le petit blond n'était visiblement pas décidé à coopérer. _

_-Allé ! Je te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit ! Je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes. S'te plait !_

_Quatre énervé s'arrêta et fit face au jeune homme qui le suivait. Avec l'intention évidente de l'envoyer paître ! Mais à ce moment là il n'en fut pas capable. Devant lui se tenait un adolescent de son age, avec une longue tresse qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Et de grands yeux d'une couleur étrange, violets…bien que pour l'instant ils étaient larmoyant, dans le but évident d'attendrir son ami. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus poussa un long, long, long, LONG, soupir. Il venait encore de se faire avoir. Ca il en était sur._

_-D'accord je viens avec toi._

_-Voué ! S'écriât le brun avec un grand sourire. Merci Quatre. T'es un amour !_

_-Ouais, c'est ça Duo, grogna le dit Quatre. Qui ajouta pour lui-même : ca va merder, je suis sur que ça va merder !_

_-Mais non, tu verras. Mon ami Solo est un chef pour ça !_

_Un regard noir de Quatre le dissuadât de poursuivre._

_Il comprenait parfaitement la réticence de son ami. Qui ne l'aurait pas était de toute manière. Duo venait de lui demander de l'accompagner sur le port. Et ce en pleine nuit. Le quartier était réputé chaud et pas très sur. Et Quatre ne voulait pas savoir ce que Duo pouvait avoir à faire la bas. Qu'est qu'il pouvait bien vouloir faire avec ce type : Solo ?_

_Mais ca Duo le lui avait dit : « J'ai besoin d'argent. Alors je vais dans le quartier des plaisirs, je lève des clients ; Je leurs dit que c'est moi qui choisis le lieu et là je les amène à Solo et à ses copains on le plume et on partage. C'est facile comme tout ! »_

_Si s'est si facile, songeait Quatre, pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que je vienne avec toi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne pouvais pas y aller tout seul. D'accord je t'aime bien et tu es mon meilleur ami, mais il n'empêche que ce quartier me fout la trouille ! _

_Il pensait encore à ca quelques heures plus tard en accompagnant Duo, alors il posa sa question à voix haute :_

_Pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu que je vienne ?_

_Bin, Duo s'interrompit gêné. _

_-Laisse tomber, soupira le blond. C'est pas grave, maintenant que je suis la je vais pas faire demi tour._

_-Merci Quatre. L'adolescent était sincère et le blond s'en rendit compte tout de suite. »_

_Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Duo avait voulu qu'il vienne avec lui, mais il avait confiance en lui. Et puis de toutes manières ils étaient arrivés devant les entrepôts, alors il n'était plus temps pour Quatre de se demander se qu'il faisait là ! Mais cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de se serrer de plus en plus. Il avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Duo pour lui faire part de son inquiétude, il fut surpris par l'air sérieux que celui-ci arborait. Un air totalement différent de son air habituel. Voyant que Quatre le regardait il se força à sourire._

_« -Ca va, ne t'en fait pas. On est presque arrivé._

_-T'as l'air aussi rassuré que moi, fit remarquer Quatre d'un ton légèrement moqueur._

_-Euh ! Voui ! En fait c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi._

_-J'aurai du m'en douter. Marmonna Quatre. Mais tu sais. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne. Tu aurais du demander à quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Vouais, c'est ce que je vois! Mais bon, maintenant qu'on ait là on va pas faire demi tour!_

_-Bah non. Quatre fit un sourire. Tu me le presentes ton copain Solo?"_

_Un grand sourire venant du brun lui repondit. _

_Et c'est ainsi que Quatre se laissa entrainer dans le plan on ne peut plus foireux, mais ça il ne pourra s'en rendre compte que plus tard de Duo!!!!!_

_Voila. L'est fini le chapitre. Le prochain sera plus long s'est promis. Mais comme ça fait un moment que le prologue est mis en ligne je me suis dit qu'il fallait la suite._

_J'en profite. je fais un peut de pub pour mon compte fiction press, si y en a que ca interesse, j'ai mis une histoire en ligne._


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Vani (qui a changé d'ordi et qui cherche comment Windows vista fonctionne !!!!!!)

Base: Gundam Wing comme d'hab.

Perso : Toujours les même plus d'autres.

Genre : euh !!!! Chose sortie de mon esprit ?

Déclamer : les perso sont pas à moi, l'histoire et les délires au début et à la fin si !!!!!!

Annonce : le chap précédant était court alors promis suis la sera plus long, très long… enfin peut être !!!!!!

Maintenant la suite ? (Me souvenais plus trop de se que j'avais déjà marqué !? lol)

Chapitre3 : Pas de titre à celui la, je suis à court d'idées !!!!!(il se passe dans la continuité du 2.) 

_Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar Quatre fut surpris, alors qu'il s'attendait à un simple dépôt de marchandises, lui et Duo se trouvaient maintenant dans un lieu aménagé pour que des gens y vivent. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur le visage de Duo alors qu'il croisait le regard surpris du petit blond. Au oui il était surpris le petit Quatre ! Mais voyant Duo se foutre allégrement de lui il tenta de se reprendre. Et lui jeta un regard noir. Qui n'eut pas d'autre effet que d'achever le brun. Ok, pour l'air impressionnant il repasserait le petit Quatre. _

_Un toussotement discret : Keuf, keuf, KOF… les tira de leur combat muet. Et avec un bel ensemble ils se tournèrent vers celui qui osait les interrompre : _

_« -Solo ! S'exclama alors Duo tout content. Comment vas-tu ? Je te présente Quatre. _

_-Très bien. Répondit l'interpellé en souriant. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Quatre. _

_-Euh, moi aussi, répondit l'interpellé un brin surpris. (Si quelqu'un sait à quoi ressemble Solo je suis preneuse !!!! Faut le faire parler d'un perso alors qu'on sait pas à quoi il ressemble !!!!! Okay je reprends l'histoire !!!)Je m'appel Quatre. _

_-Je le sais. L'air ébahi du blond le fit sourire. Duo m'a déjà parlé de toi. (Et il a prononcé son nom juste avant. Au cas où y en ai qui n'ait pas suivi !!!lol) Il t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais. Ca n'arrive pas souvent il est plutôt asocial (Vani qui vient de découvrir qui a qu'un s à asocial !!) d'habitude. _

_-C'est bon, on est pas là pour raconter ma vie, grogna le brun alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rouge. » _

_Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Du coin de l'œil Duo remarqua que Quatre semblait un peu plus à l'aise. Et surtout qu'il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Solo. Et cela lui fit plaisir. Il les considérait tous les deux comme ses meilleurs amis, et cela lui aurait fait de la peine qu'ils ne se supportent pas. Quoique, ça pouvait aussi être mauvais pour lui ils devenaient trop proches !!!! Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les moqueries dont il serait victime !!!! _

_« -Bon, c'est pas tout ça, les interrompit-il, y faudrait p'tet voir à pas oublier pourquoi on est là ! _

_-C'est vrai, acquiesçât Solo reprenant immédiatement son calme. Duo tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? _

_-Y a pas que moi qui trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée, à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Quatre pince sans rire. _

_- Vous n'allez pas vous y remettre, s'énerva Duo, Solo je sais que tu as déjà fait ça pleins de fois. Alors ne me dit que tu t'inquiètes !!!!! Et toi je t'ai dit que tout ce passerait bien que tu n'aurais rien à faire !!!! (Est-ce que je l'avais écrit dans le chap. précédent ? Si non c'est fait !!!!) _

_-Calme toi, soupira Solo, bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Je sais que j'ai déjà fais ça plein de fois. Mais jamais avec toi, et c'est ça qui m'inquiètes !! (vive la répétition !!!!!) _

_-Et c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète, lui fit remarquer Quatre ave calme, tu es nôtre ami. Est-ce que tu te rends vraiment compte de ce que tu vas faire ? Tu as l'intention d'aller faire le tapin !!! _

_-Dit comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est pas très engageant, rétorqua Duo d'un ton ironique, mais j'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec eux si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes !! Je suis pas une pute moi ! _

_-J'ai pas dit ça, riposta Quatre blessé. Et puis si tu le prends comme ca, fait ce que tu veux je m'en moque ! _

_- Eh Oh, du calme les gosses, vous n'allez pas vous chamailler ! Et Quatre a raison. Même si tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout tu vas bel et bien faire le tapin Duo !!! C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu veux vraiment le faire ! _

_-Oui, je veux le faire, le ton du natté était catégorique. _

_-Très bien alors je t'explique comment il faut que tu procèdes. Tout d'abord…(et là l'autrice à pô du tout d'idées, alors elle feinte et change de sujet !!!!!!C'est vrai quoi je sais pas comment on fait le tapin moua !!!) _

_Quatre, lassé de la discussion se mit à regarder autours de lui. Et se deplaça. Histoire de découvrir un peu les lieux. Totalement pris par sa contemplation, il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, et leva ses yeux turquoises (tro envi d'écrire ça !!!) sur Duo. _

_« -J'y vais Quatre. Je te laisse avec Solo. _

_-D'accord, eh !! Fais attention, lui cria-t-il alors que Duo s'éloignait. » _

_Celui-ci secoua la main sans se retourner. Et quitta le hangar. Quatre baissa la tête, il s'en voulait un peu de s'être enguelé avec Duo avant que celui ci ne parte. Solo le regarda de loin un oment, puis s'approcha de lui._

_"-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Viens on va à notre planque. C'est là bas que Duo va emmener ses pigeons._

_-D'accord, murmura l'adolescent d'une petite voix."_

_Se retrouver seul avec lui ne lui plaisait pas énormement. D'accord Solo avait l'air gentil, mais après tout il ne le connaissait pas. _

_"-Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton moqueur. _

_-Je sais, répliqua Quatre, alors que ses joues prenait une jolie teinte vermeille, je te suis."_

_Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Solo alors qu'ils quittaient le hangar. Le petit blond était vraiment à croquer. Il se demandait comment Duo avait fait pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il se rappelait encore la première fois où Duo lui avait parlé de ce petit blond. Un gosse de riche lui avait-il dit. Mais qui pêtait pas plus haut que son cul pour une fois. Bien différent de ceux qu'il cotoyait d'habitude. Et puis il lui avait semblé que l'adolescent avait un secret. Quelque chose de très important qu'il cachait, et qui le faisait souffrir (sisi, je sais de quoi je parle!!!!) Mais il ne le connaissait pas assez, à ce moment là tout au moins, pour lui demander des choses personnelles._

_Pendant ce temps là Duo s'était posté à un carrefour plutôt fréquenté. Solo lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux se mettre à un endroit vu de tous. Plusieurs voitures passèrent. Rallentissant en voyant la silhouette à la longue tresse. Mais au moment où ils se rendaient compte qu'il s'agissait d'un gaarçon ils repartaient. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, une porsche noir s'arreta devant lui. La fenêtre coté passager s'ouvit, et une voix s'éleva:_

_"-Salut petit, combien tu prends?_

_-Ca dépend de ce que vous voulez. Répondit Duo d'un ton aguicheur._

_-Alors monte, on devrait pouvoir s'arrnger."_

_Sans ce douter de rien Duo obeit, il pensait encore qu'il contrôlait la partie, mais ça n'était déjà plus le cas._

_Il sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe, et bien malgrès lui se crispa, il ne devait se découvrir._

_"-C'est la première fois que tu fais ça, n'est ce pas?_

_-Oui, monsieur, répondit Duo alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus pale._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je serais gentil. Si tu veux tu peux choisir l'endroit. Comme Duo hochait la tête, il reprit, où veux-tu qu'on ailles?"_

_D'une voix basse, et très mal à l'aise, Duo donna une adresse. Pourtant au fond de lui il se sentait soulagé, le type semblait mordre à l'hameçon. Peut que tout allait bien se passer finalement._

_Bien bien bien. Voila un autre chapitre de fini. Je ne sais pas quel taille il prend(office 2007 et ffnet n'étant pas compatible il a fallu que j'écrive directement sous ffnet!!)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Rendez vous, si vous êtes interessé au chap suivant!!!_


End file.
